Lullaby
by Zaky UzuMo
Summary: Grand piano itu berdenting, melantunkan lullaby berdarah./Dinyanyikan olehnya, tepat saat aku menutup mata./Kau membuangku, maka kurampas apa yang menjadi milikmu.#AnsatsuHalloweenPartII
1. Chapter 1

**Ansatsu Kyoushitsu © Matsui Yuusei**

 ** _Lullaby_** **by Z.U.M**

 _Grand piano itu berdenting, melantunkan_ lullaby _berdarah._

 **#AnsatsuHalloweenPart** **II**

Dia hanya perlu memejamkan mata, lalu jemarinya menari di atas _tuts-tuts_ piano. Tenang dan damai, dengan nada begitu dalam. Perlahan lahan membuat banyak orang berdatangan, terpukau akan lantunan indahnya. Tetapi lambat laun, denting pianonya diiringi isak tangis.

Orang-orang yang mendatangi ruang musik itu mulai menjambaki rambut mereka, atau minimal meraung putus asa. Siraman biru dan kelabu pekat berdansa dalam keindahan nada yang diciptakan sang pianis muda.

Kuku mulai mengoyak daging, mata satu per satu dicungkil. Belum usai musik berdendang, telinga para pendengar mulai meneteskan darah. Sekali lagi raungan melengking bersama gema nada _minor_ yang ditekan kuat-kuat.

Tetapi para penikmat musik itu masih menarikan kematian. Menyanyikan penderitaan. Jantung mereka dipompa sedemikian rupa, hingga meliar gerak mereka. Kepalan tangan berulang kali menghantam sesama belulang, berusaha keras melumat kaki mereka yang sehat.

Seolah kurang, lengkingan mereka kembali naik begitu tinggi, menemani batok kepala mereka yang hancur menghantam benda terdekat. Lantas nada-nada kembali naik, seakan melecut mencambuki akal pikiran yang masih tersisa.

Hingga dentum jantung mereka tak lagi mampu mengikuti irama, hanya amis karat yang tersisa.

Oh, _lullaby_ memang lagu pengantar tidur, kan?

.

.

.

.

.

 _Kecerdasan musikal Isogai Yuuma perlu dipertanggungjawabkan._

 **chapter 1**


	2. Chapter 2

_Dinyanyikan oleh_ nya _, tepat saat aku menutup mata._

 **#AnsatsuHalloweenPart** **II**

Belati tepat mengarah ke jantungku. Aku tidak mungkin salah membidik. Kutekan sedikit demi sedikit, sungguh sakit. Lalu aku menyerah, memilih _nya_ datang menjemputku lebih dulu. Jadi aku menunggu lagi.

.

.

Keesokan harinya, silet menggores pergelangan tanganku. Perih rasanya. Lalu aku berhenti, sekali lagi enggan mencicipi mati. Melihat rembesan darah di tanganku, aku mengernyit jijik. Cepat-cepat kuhapus sebelum membilasnya dengan kucuran air keran. Setelah itu aku kembali duduk, dan menunggu _nya_ datang.

.

.

Helaian _softblue_ ku basah, badai bergemuruh dan aku tetap duduk di balkon kamar. Menatap langit, walaupun lembayung dipayungi pekat awan. Percikannya membuat mataku semakin pedih, seolah menusuk-nusuk retinaku. Napasku berhembus, mengepul putih kabut tipisnya.

Lalu aku berjalan memasuki kamarku, meraih _hair dryer_. Begitu jemariku menyentuh ujung besi yang biasa menyalurkan listrik pada alat itu, _azure_ ku mengerjap. Tanpa ragu kudekatkan telunjukku ke dua lubang kecil di sisi saklar lampu kamarku. Tetapi saat percikan kecil menyengat sikuku—tepian lampu belajarku melecutkan listrik statis—sekali lagi, aku mengurungkan niatku.

Aku hanya bisa menunggu.

.

.

"Nagisa," bisik bibir _ku_ bak gaung di gua, "Kembali lah. Kumohon, kembali lah."

Di depan cermin itu, iris sewarna tembaga menyendu.

Tetapi aku hanya diam—dan menunggu.

.

.

Sepucuk senjata api tergeletak di sudut pintu kamarku. Desingnya sempat terdengar tadi, dan bau mesiunya masih tercium. Keningku tergores, darahnya menetes.

Sekali lagi _aku_ menangis, dan di depan cermin itu merah yang menutupi kepalaku.

.

.

Aku selalu menunggu. Tak peduli kau berkata kau takkan kembali, aku tetap menunggu.

Sampai merah itu menghitam, lalu anyir menjadi busuk.

Ada satu tubuh yang membengkak di kerubungi lalat, tepat di bawah ranjang _ku_. Lengan putih _nya_ ditemani lebam biru, dan lambat laun aku mual dibuatnya. Dan ketika aku memuntahkan isi perutku, untuk pertama kalinya mata _kita_ kembali bertemu.

 _Azure_ itu tanpa nyawa.

.

.

 _Teringat lantunan yang kau ciptakan. Teringat janji yang kau ucapkan._

 _Selama ini kita selalu bersama, tanpa seorangpun mengetahuinya. Kau datang setiap malam, mendekapku dalam erat yang hangat. Senandungmu kunantikan, kita menyambut mimpi bersama._

 _Tetapi malam itu kau menangis seraya berkata, "_ Nagisa, ini malam terakhir kita _."_

 **chapter 2**


	3. Chapter 3

_Kau membuangku, maka kurampas apa yang menjadi milikmu._

 **#AnsatsuHalloweenPart** **II**

"Ini putraku, Yuuma." Bayi mungil berpipi _chubby_ itu diperkenalkan. Wanita yang menggendongnya tampak berseri, namun tetap tersenyum sendu kala netra emasnya menatap foto dalam figura berbingkai hitam, "Aku turut berkabung, Gakuhou- _san_."

"Terimakasih." Balas lelaki paruh baya itu dengan nada sedikit serak. Bayi dalam dekapan wanita berhelai sekelam malam itu mengerjap lucu, seolah ikut meminta maaf sekaligus menenangkannya. Tanpa sadar lisannya berkata, "Bolehkah—aku menggendong anakmu?"

Gakushuu, calon putranya, ikut berpulang bersama wanita yang telah bertahun-tahun menemani hidupnya. Tetapi bayi mungil berpucuk itu terlahir tepat di hari yang sama, _di saat_ yang sama. Padahal sebulan yang lalu, kepala keluarga Isogai juga ikut dimakamkan—berselang tiga hari setelah putra tunggalnya melihat dunia.

Sepuluh detik menimang Yuuma, lidah Gakuhou kembali bicara, "Bolehkah aku menjadi ayahnya?"

Mantan Nyonya Isogai terperanjat sejenak, sebelum tersenyum maklum pada lelaki di hadapannya. "Asalkan kau tidak mengambil Yuuma dariku, tentu saja." Ucap wanita itu.

.

.

.

Sepuluh tahun sudah Yuuma hidup. Sudah sembilan tahun lebih ia merasa diikuti. Terkadang suara aneh menghardiknya, _"Kau mengambil ayahku!"_ itu kalimat yang paling sering didengarnya.

Yuuma kecil hanya bisa menangis, tidak mengerti apa maksudnya.

Tetapi benda-benda di sekitarnya tetap berterbangan, menghujani tubuh kecilnya. Dan suara-suara itu kembali berdengung di telinganya. Dan hanya dekapan serta _lullaby_ Gakuhou yang mampu menenangkannya hingga dijemput mimpi.

.

.

Tiga tahun kemudian, banyak luka cakaran di tubuh Yuuma setiap ia terbangun di pagi hari. Terkadang darahnya masih menetes, atau lukanya merah menyala. _Lullaby_ tak lagi bisa meredam ketakutannya. Sebab setelah Yuuma tertidur ia akan terbangun karena didera rasa sakit yang begitu menyiksa.

 _"Kau serakah,_ Asano _Yuuma!"_

.

.

Keesokan harinya, hanya ibu kandung Yuuma yang menghunuskan pisau dapur ke tenggorokannya sendiri setelah menemukan anak dan suaminya tergeletak menjadi mayat.

Kepala dan leher Yuuma terbelah, dan pisau daging berlumurkan darahnya ada di tangan Gakuhou yang tubuhnya tercabik taring anjing peliharaannya.

 _Hei, siapa bilang_ anak ambar _tidak bisa menyebabkan masalah?_

 **chapter 3**

 _ **goodbye, dear**_


End file.
